


hematolagnia

by reonkuwataa



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bloodplay, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingers in Mouth, Missionary Position, Vaginal Sex, and my boyfriend for rping dio, blame f-list, maybe crack crossover??, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonkuwataa/pseuds/reonkuwataa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sexual fetish for blood which evokes arousal when present on the fetishist’s sexual partner, especially if nude. it is often accompanied by licking or drinking blood through bloodletting or biting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hematolagnia

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my bf and i mainly because of an rp that kickstarted our relationship.  
> he's asleep right now and i am very very bored

The scene was set like so: A field trip to Cairo by a prestigious academy had left one easily forgettable student behind. A powerful vampire had been battling against a family for years, the feud still ongoing even as a country promised to bring new hope to the world with a slew of talented children, all culturally adept enough to help the entire world.

And then, there was the little writing prodigy. Always berating herself and hiding a certain dark entity. The school didn't intend to leave her behind, but when she turned up missing, they decided not to bother-- besides, that would be less stress on them, since that one entity was a student of theirs, too. The Ultimate Murderous Fiend would just stay missing in Cairo for the rest of their lives, the names would be erased from the rosters. Nothing bad would come of it, right?

As Genocider Syo opened her eyes, she took a minute to reflect on just how wrong they were.

That night, her gloomy counterpart had been saved from the cold by a charismatic blonde man who remained unnamed to her. His Japanese was impeccable, but his accent gave his clear english heritage away. She made mention of her books-- He had read them before they were even translated into English, he told her. He certainly did impress her, but her paranoia nipped at her slowly-reviving ego; he could just be lying. Even as she quizzed him and he answered all her questions correctly, she had her suspicions. Would someone go so far as to make cliffnotes of her works at this stage? There must be some. He must have read them, he has to be lying about everything.

As they discussed this, he called for some wine. She declined, insisting she didn't drink, but as soon as she saw his glass...

As soon as she saw it, she wanted to scream and run. She could only accomplish the former. She knew the color of red wine quite well, it wasn't  _actually_ red, more a reddish-purple. Its viscosity was the same as any other drink, sometimes bubbling around the edges of the glass.

It wasn't such a thick crimson ichor.

Soon enough, little Touko became very acquainted with the floor of this poor man's parlor, sliding off the couch like a feather across a picnic table as she mumbled something about it being blood. While she wasn't wrong, this caused the man to visibly tense. If she were to tell anyone she saw a man drinking blood from a glass in front of her, suspicions would be raised. He stood silently, stepping across to turn the unconscious bookworm onto her back so the blood flow would move in favor of his feeding habits. However, upon being turned onto her back, her eyes snapped open once more; it actually caused the man to flinch. Red, wildly piercing eyes only dulled slightly by thick, circular glasses-- Were her eyes red before? Dio couldn't remember. He did know she didn't have such an ungodly long tongue when he first gazed upon her.

Upon this little hematolagniac's awakening, the night of fun began.

The hypersexual killer was on the vampire immediately, as were her scissor's blades soon enough. He overpowered her once or twice, but eventually drops of both his blood and her own dotted the floor, tastes of each other on their tongues, sharing the flavor with each other. Their clothes weren't even off yet, and both Syo and Dio found themselves getting more and more excited as time went on. Syo's long tongue grazing across light scrapes made down Dio's chest actually managed to arouse the vampire, bringing his breath to become ever so slightly more ragged. Once Syo was led into the idea of letting him feed from her, she could say the same. Even as his fingers dug into her veins or his fangs pierced her neck, she couldn't help herself from making small noises, wanton mewls of pleasure as the sight of her own blood in his mouth managed to bring heat to her core, pooling between her legs gradually. They both let their most primal desire to see and taste the life force of one another drive them.

The two of them had become beasts, and so they danced.

As their fetish-driven actions continued, the state of undress between them both escalated ever further. Dio's hand cupped the petite murderess's small, yet ample and soft breasts, the volume of her moans increasing as his skilled fingers caressed her skin. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as she laid on her back on his floor, his enormous figure looming over her, eyes sparkling with lust in the ever-dimming candlelight. She could catch an amused smirk as he began rubbing his length against her throbbing mound ever-so-slowly. Her whines were silenced by the insertion of his index and middle finger into her mouth, his long black nails-- No, _claws_ , more like-- scraping harshly against the back of her throat, causing her to gag and her long tongue to spasm slightly. An amused hum escaped from the vampire's lips as he guided her to sit up just a bit, standing on his knees as she was brought to just the right height for his thick cock to be within the reach of her mouth.

"I wonder just what that tongue of yours is capable of. If you can prove yourself useful, I might let you have your orgasm."

His voice was booming and powerful, it almost intimidated Syo. However, his tone was soothing. It was as if he were pulling her leash so harshly if only to bring her over to him so he may pet her. The schoolgirl was seduced almost immediately into doing his bidding. Wetting her tongue first, she wrapped the muscle nearly twice around his thick member before taking it slowly into her mouth. The girth and length of his meat proved the thought of giving him a blowjob like this to be a challenge at first, but eventually her throat became accustomed to it, taking nearly the entire length down her throat with time. However, Dio wasn't known for patience. He placed his hand on the back of her head, gently running his fingers through her chestnut hair at first-- However, the more he had to wait, the tighter his grip on her hair became. Eventually, he tired of waiting, pushing her head down on him harshly as she gagged. To her surprise, she didn't get sick, but his entire length was down her throat with near-ease. Before she had a chance to relax, Dio began to thrust violently, using Syo's mouth as nothing more than an onahole. Even as she gagged and saliva began to drip to the floor, the vampire could not be dissuaded. He did need to keep himself from cumming so quickly, however, so he brought her head down one last time, her nose pressed against Dio's lower abdomen.

"I believe you have proven yourself worthy."

With that, he brought his cock from her mouth, letting her take a moment or two to regain her breath. Saliva dripped from the corners of her mouth, drool running still down her chin to the floor below. His hand moved from behind her head to cup her cheek, coaxing her to lay back on the floor, moving her legs around his waist once more as his length rubbed slowly against her now-dripping cunt. Such a pathetically depraved creature, Dio mused. The smell from her groin was quite pungent, as well-- Her more reclusive counterpart must not be keen on showering. Still, this only proved to intoxicate him as he put these musings to rest as he pushed into her slowly. Inch after turgid inch was slowly shoved into her soaked pussy as she yelped and mewled in such a cute way. Syo didn't see herself as the submissive type, but with this man she could get used to it. Once he was fully hilted in her, Syo threw her arms around Dio's neck as her lips curled into a wide grin, her eyes looking into his, clouded over with desire. This was a look Dio was used to, and one he could certainly push even further into ecstasy. He began thrusting into her slowly at first, watching that expression on her face change slowly as she was pushed further and further into pleasure. Once he built up a quick rhythm he grinned to himself as he watched her moan and scream so freely.

The thought ran across Dio's mind that he could keep this little murder machine as a pet of his own, what with his affinity for her more than talented tongue. She might even be worthy of a collar in time, or perhaps obedience training so she could become loyal to only him. These thoughts aside, her reactions to his cock pummeling her insides so furiously brought him to the conclusion that he was going to keep her. This was a momentous occasion, then: this was the first time his new pet had been fucked by Dio. He wanted a picture, but decided against it. That would be best for another time. For now, he was going to win over her mind and seal the deal. As he fucked her ruthlessly, he brought his face closer to hers, then moved to her ear so his breath ghosted over it.

"Do you enjoy this? Being claimed by Dio? Being fed from by Dio? Being _fucked_ by Dio?"

"A-Are you kiddin' me," was the killer's breathless reply, "this is the best I've ever had! I-- Fuck, I'd do anything to get more of this!!"

This brought a smirk to Dio's face once more. "Become my pet. That will be your only requirement," he whispered haggardly between gasps for air, "Serve me and I will give you pleasures beyond compare." He didn't have to wait for a response, he noticed, as the walls of the killer's love canal gripped his cock like a vice as she screamed in pleasure beneath him, her juices soaking his cock as they gushed forth.

That could be taken as a 'yes'.

With a few more powerful thrusts, Dio reached his climax as well, filling her with his hot spunk until she was nearly dripping with his seed. Amidst the schoolgirl's whimpers, he was met with her answer: a breathless "yes". This satisfied him, and he rewarded her with a kiss.

And, of course, taking just a bit more of her blood.


End file.
